thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
The Spirit Symphony
"The Spirit Symphony" is an album composed by creator and executive of The Tribe, Raymond Thompson, and performed by The New Zealand Symphony Orchestra. It includes music that was used in The Tribe and The New Tomorrow. Track listing #Movement 1 (5:32) #Movement 2 (7:39) #Movement 3 (7:15) #Movement 4 (8:57) #Movement 5 (5:50) #Movement 6 (7:09) #Movement 7 (8:10) #Movement 8 (5:39) #Movement 9 (5:41) Tracks in The Tribe Movement 1 Used in many scenes of series 5. *5x28: Ebony thinks about Slade. *5x31: First scene: Amber dreams that Mega kidnaps Baby Bray. *5x31: Mega tells Amber he'll send for her whenever he needs her. Jack removes Mega's bugs. Mega says that Amber and Jack are the only Mall Rats that matter. *5x32: May gives Salene, who is hurt, something to drink. She notices Java and the Technos outside the building. Movement 2 *4x06: The Mall Rats attack the Technos. Movement 3 Includes the Techno invasion theme (Series 4 - 5). *4x01: Techno invasion. *4x01: Dee meets Ved. *4x01: Pride and Lex notice the invasion. They say goodbye to Trudy and go back into the city. Ram, Java and Siva watch the invasion on monitors. Lex and Pride arrive at the Mall. *4x02: Last Scene: Salene says they should fight back. Trudy watches the Technos. Jay tells Ram that the city is theirs. *4x03: Jack and Ellie watch the Technos. Jack throws a bottle to distract them. *4x03: Ved enters a bar that Dee is in. *4x04: Ram is angry at Ved for loosing a communicator. He asks Jay how Ved should be punished. *4x04: Jack is captured by the Technos. *4x05: Jay tells Ebony that he will make her responsible for any damage on the Technos equipment. *4x06: The Mall Rats fight against the Technos. *4x07: Dee keeps Lex from trouble with the Technos. *4x10: Jay learns about the bomb in the hotel. *4x12: Ram uses a lie detector on Java. *4x18: Last scenes: The Technos discover Ved and Cloe in a tunnel. Jay and Pride are lying next to the fence of the power station. *4x19: Ram locks Siva into cyber space with a nightmare. *4x20: Ram leaves Ebony's room. The Mall Rats enter the building that Amber is kept in by the Technos and find the prisoners. *4x21: Sammy and Mouse watch a horror movie. Amber wakes up and almost attacks them with a broom. *5x01: First scene: kids on the street see Zoot. *5x01: Amber asks Pride who could be worse than Ram. Ebony sees Zoot. *5x01: Jay and Ebony talk about staying in the city. Ebony sees Zoot but doesn't want to tell Jay what's wrong. *5x01: Ebony tells Trudy that Zoot is back. *5x02: Trudy has a nightmare of Zoot. *5x02: Last scene: Mega deletes Tai-San. Movement 4 *4x02: Baby Bray's birth. *4x02: Amber holds Baby Bray. Salene and Mouse walk across the city. *4x03: Amber christens Baby Bray Movement 5 The piece was released as "Requiem (Pride's Theme)" on ''The Tribe Soundtrack Vol. 1''. *5x07: As he is dying, Pride tells May to tell Salene that he loves her. *5x08: Salene breaks down after May tells her and the other Mallrats of Pride's death. She askes if Pride said anything before he died, May lies to her and says he said nothing. *5x09: Amber, Lex, Trudy, Jay, Salene, May hold a small funeral for Pride. Amber asks Salene if she wants to say anything, Salene says that Pride wasn't really one of the Mallrats, but his own man, a loner, and now that he's gone the world is a scarier place. She goes on to say they must remember and celebrate his life and what he stood for. *5x31: Salene wants to drink again and throws Mouse's photo away. When she tries to get the photo back, she hurts her hand. *5x32: Trudy leaves Brady with Amber. May watches Salene and then leaves to get food. *5X39: Siva and Java's funeral *5x52: Final scenes: Mega dies. Jack tells Jay that the Virus will get out. Jay tells Amber's group about the boat. May leads a group of Mall Rats to the boat. Lex tells the owner of the boat that they need to leave. Trudy and Salene want to wait for Amber and Jay but Lex tells them they have no choice. Amber and Jay fetch Lottie. Movement 6 Includes a variation of Lost Spirit. * 4x01: Ebony doesn't want to help Pride. Cloe searches for her friends and notices Technos in the Mall. * 4x01: Ellie and Jack help Dee. Cloe hides under her bed. The Technos leave the Mall. * 4x03: Technos walk through the city. Ved tells Jay that Ram's awake. * 4x03: Trudy tells Amber that Bray was taken. * 4x03: Ved forces a tagging device on Dee's arm. Java and Siva come in and take it off. * 4x04: Amber has memories of Bray. She tells Trudy that she wants to go to the Ecos. Jack works at his computer. * 4x04: Jay and Ebony search the Techno area. * 4x05: Trudy and Amber are lost in the woods and cry. The Ecos arrive. * 4x06: Ebony tells Jay that he cannot punish her fighters. Jay tells them that the Technos cannot be defeated. * 4x08: Java and Siva tell Ebony that it's "payback time". Jay stops them. * 4x09: Charlie tells Salene that Ellie was going to jump from the roof. Ebony, Java and Siva enter the hotel. * 4x09: Ebony and her sisters prepare to fight against each other. The Technos are attacked by a group of kids. * 4x09: Java and Siva tell Jay why they hate Ebony. * 4x09: Ved wants to teach the people a lesson. * 4x10: First Scene: Ebony is asleep and doesn't know about the bomb. * 4x10: Ram tells Java and Siva that they cannot harm Ebony or they will be harmed as well. * 4x11: Ved comes into the Mall and looks for Cloe. * 4x11: Lex arrests Pride for attempted murder of Ebony. Ebony finds a threatening letter. * 4x12: Ram uses the lie detector on Ved. * 4x13: First scene: Technos come into the Mall and wake everyone. * 4x13: Ebony tries to zap Ellie. * 4x16: Ebony tells the traders that they can learn from the Technos. * 4x16: Jay catches Pride at the power station. Pride pretends to be a beggar. Jay tells him that they will use the power station for electricity. * 4x17: Java watches a photo of the three sisters. Siva disactivates a camera. * 4x18: First Scene: Ebony gives Lex medicine. * 4x19: Fire in the Mall. Ram ends Siva's nightmare in cyber space. * 4x21: Ram zaps the commander in charge of the building with the experiments. * 4x22: Amber tells the Mall Rats about the experiments on her. * 5x01: Lex leaves Java in her room. Ebony sits on her bed and remembers Zoot. * 5x02: Amber tells Trudy that Zoot is not coming back. Kids on the street see Zoot's police car. * 5x02: Jay tells Amber that Ebony might be jealous. Mega has problems with Ram's password. Movement 7 * 5x01: Mega says it's a pity that Ram's not there. * 5x02: A group of kids shows another group where they saw Zoot. * 5x02: Lex tells Siva to go back. Slade watches Ram talking in sleep. Movement 8 The piece was released as "Tribe Revelation" on The Tribe Soundtrack Vol. 1. * 5x27: Mouse becomes a member of the Ecos. * 5x31: Last scenes: May finds a beaten up Salene and helps her. Jay storms into the hotel and tries to attack Mega because he threatened Amber's baby. * 5x32: Last scenes: Jay escapes from the hotel. Java and her Technos want to kill Ebony, but Slade rescues her on his motor bike. Ram watches Java via camera. * 5x39: Amber is forced to introduce the Pain Game on Citynet. Lex, Darryl, Gel, Jay return to the city. * 5x40: Citynet broadcasts the first episode of the Pain Game with Ellie as contestant. * 5x41: Amber and Jay broadcast a video of Ebony and Darryl telling the truth about Mega and Zoot on Citynet. Mega tracks down Amber and Jay. * 5x48 & 49: Lex and Ebony take on Mega and have him under control .. As Ebony restrains Mega, Lex is ready to kill him.. BUT... Slade comes to Mega's aid * 5x52: Final scenes: Amber and Jay f5xetch Lottie. There is an explosion at the hotel and the virus gets out. The boat prepares to leave when Amber, Jay and Lottie arrive. They get on the boat and the boat takes off. The group looks back at the city. Movement 9 *5x38: Ebony and Siva remincse about playing games when they were younger. Siva says she wants to start fresh with Ebony and forget everything that happened. Lex and Gel arrive at Liberty. Java arrives at the dump where Ram was left at the end of Series 4. Ram arrives, Java shocked he's still alive. Ram then gets out of his wheelchair, shocking Java so much she collaspes. Java aimes her zapper, but Ram helps her up. Trivia *Movement 5 and Movement 8 were used frequently during Series 5. External links * The Spirit Symphony on iTunes USA * Tribe Collectables: The Spirit Symphony Audio CD on Tribeworld Category:Music Category:Albums